


Most brothers

by Tigg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Hell Trauma, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigg/pseuds/Tigg
Summary: Sam and Dean aren't like most brothers.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Most brothers

Sam knew his relationship with Dean wasn't exactly normal but what could you expect with their lives?

Sure most brothers didn't get dressed in front of each other quite so openly but most brothers didn't grow up sharing motel rooms.

Most brothers didn't share a bed every night well into adulthood, but most brothers weren't wracked with nightmares of Hell every night.

Most brothers didn't shower together in the tiny motel bath tub but most brothers didn't get covered in grave dirt, entrails and what could only be described as 'ick', to a point where a shower just cannot wait.

Most brothers probably couldn't describe every inch of each others skin from memory but most brothers hadn't stitched up and bandaged every inch twice over.

Most brothers didn't fight each other to the point of stitches and cracked ribs but most brothers weren't fighting over life, limb and the end of the world.

Most brothers didn't know how good a kisser the other was but most brothers grew up around girls or friends, that they had known longer than a week, to experiment with.

Most brothers didn't know how the other sounded as they came but most brothers didn't lose every loved one they have except their brother.

Sam knew he and Dean weren't like most brothers.

Thank Chuck for that.


End file.
